


Lisa's New Job

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bukkake, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

“Lisa, we’ve got a new deal for you to do on the air. Part of your contract.” The near white haired woman’s boss started as she walked into his office for their morning meeting. Her golden eyes almost instantly showed annoyance at the prospect of having to do something she wasn’t in formed of on the air.   
  
“And what’s that, boss? You’ve already had me do a nude photo shoot for the calendar last year.” The soothing voice that got her on the air left her lips just like it did when she gave the news. Calm and collected, though towards her boss, a bit of anger that may never fade away. “Even though I was completely against the idea.”

 

“And yet you still kept a smile on your face and even almost let the camera guy fuck you after the shoot because you got so turned on. No one in this studio is a saint, sweetheart.” The tone of his voice gave off the typical news manager sleazy style of worth ethics. “Anyway, this new deal we have for you. It’s related to that photo shoot in a way. See, the porn network went down due to posting child pornography. They say--”

 

“No thanks.” Miss Lavender stood from her chair and collected the few things she brought into the room. “I’m not getting naked on the air. Not after that shoot. It nearly ruined me. Once is enough”

 

“Doll, doll… It’s part of your contract. Besides! The people want more of that sexy body of yours. So, unless you want to get fired and lose all of that retirement fund you’ve saved up, I suggest you do as you’re told. Now sit down and listen to what you’re going to have to do. It won’t be too bad. Not for such a lovely lady like yourself.”

 

Dropping her shoulders slightly feeling her eye twitch at the name her boss called her, the woman sighed and turned around to face her boss. “Alright. What do you want me to do?”

 

“Strip on the air. Summer’s coming up and you’re going to start the day in your normal outfit with a bikini underneath. Since we work in half hour segments, every minute or two during the cast, you are gonna strip something off until you’re naked. Now, I know that means you’ll get naked fast, but here’s the part I think you’ll love.” The man could already see the deep blush forming on the woman’s cheeks, as well as the anger in her eyes. “With those full breasts and slender body of yours, you’re going to either be fucked by one of the crew as you read off the news or masturbate to orgasm while you do so. The choice is yours.”

 

The look of pure anger in her eyes was unlike no other, pure and utter rage as she stared daggers at her boss. “If… And I mean if… I don’t have a choice in having to orgasm on camera, I think I’d rather be the one to make myself orgasm.” Venom tainted her every word as she spoke, never breaking eye contact with the man in charge. The news woman rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed once again. “And knowing you... you’ve already got a purple bikini picked out to match my suit, don’t you, pig?”

 

“You know me so well, darlin’!~ Now get out and go get changed and give the news. We’ll all be very excited to see you this time. Also, lose the attitude. I don’t mind that crap here in the office, but if anyone else sees it, then you’re fired and replaced. I don’t care if you are Lisa Lavender.”

 

“Right….” Rolling her eyes as she left the room, Lisa was completely against the idea of stripping down and being brought to orgasm on camera, live, to all of Remnant. Though, like he said, if she wanted to keep her job, she had no choice but to do so.

 

After getting changed, Lisa stood in front of the news desk the studio had to give her something to lean on and let the camera crew adjust the show for what was going to happen today. As the cameras began rolling and the crew started to get ready, she waited for her usual ‘three, two, one’ signal. Once she got it, she couldn’t force the faint blush away as she got started. “Hello, Remnant and welcome to VNN news. I’ll be your host today, Lisa Lavender.” She kept a warm smile on her face and read off the teleprompter, just like usual. “I was informed today that the company will be doing things differently from now on. Every minute or two that passes, I will be stripping off an article of clothing. Once I’m naked, I will either be brought to climax by one of the crew or myself.”

 

She paused as she realized a minute had passed. With a light sigh, the reporter stripped off her suit jacket, leaving her in her nice shirt and pants. “The reason we here at VNN are doing this is because the Remnant Porn network has been forced to close down due to posting and selling pornography or a former Beacon student. Privacy concerns prevent us from stating the name, but we are in charge of keeping you entertained….”

 

Throughout the next ten minutes of the show, Lisa had already stripped article after article of clothing and she was now standing in just the bikini bottoms. While one arm covered her chest to hide her nipples, the other rested on her hip and teased at pulling the string that held that cloth over her surprisingly wet cunt. The blush on her cheeks was still there as the woman was, admittedly, breathing heavy at the sight of her crew masturbating to her naked body. “Viewers are telling you to uncover your breasts, Lisa!” One of the crew called out from the back of the studio.

 

The woman’s heart started to pound in her chest as she moved her arm from her chest, letting her full and decently perky breasts hang in the air for all to see. Her slightly pink nipples were very erect as the bikini bottom finally fell to the floor, a clear trail of arousal connecting the cloth to her slit. The woman bit her lip in sheer embarrassment, scared of how the world was going to view her after this show. Everything was live and it had only been ten minutes! However, like a good worker, she continued reading off the news and telling the world just what was going on.

 

After a quick pause, Lisa hiked herself on top of the desk and spread her legs slowly, exposing her dripping cunt to the world. She wasn’t one to love being shown to the world, but she had an unexpected, and unwanted, lust for being humiliated. She hated the concept, but secretly enjoyed herself all the same. “...And with sports-” The near white haired woman’s breath hitched as she placed her fingers against her clit, starting to rub and tease it in an attempt to rush her orgasm and get this over with. “... We’ve got the upcoming Vyta-AAAHHH-l F- Fuuu-oh god! Festival!~” The professional had to pause and catch her breath in order to get out her next statement as she teased her sensitive little button, starting to feel the rush of being humiliated and embarrassed in front of thousands of people get to her. “Which, of course, I’ll be covering!” Her eyes went wide as she read what she was supposed to say next. “And…” She was visibly gritting her teeth in anger at the line. “..I’ll be reporting naked while it’s happening!” She did her best to keep up a cheerful attitude even though she was burning with rage in desire inside, not wanting to let her beloved fans see her lose it.

 

She easily noticed when one of her crew approached her and came into view of the camera. “Alright, Lisa. Viewers demand to see you get nailed on the desk like you’re some whore. So, that’s what the boss is having us do.”

 

“Oh come on!” She screamed out of anger, only to have it be misheard as her ordering her crew member to hurry up. As she watched him approach faster and try to penetrate her right away, the reporter stopped him by putting her hands on his chest. “No kissing, and you absolutely cannot cum inside or I’m getting you fired before this show is over. Do I make myself cle-”

 

Unfortunately for her, she was cut off by the nameless crewman capturing her lips in a kiss and forcing half of his length into her tight cunt without a second thought. He listened to the muffled moan that left her lips, only to confirm that she was enjoying that she was indeed enjoying the experience. Without even pausing to give her body time to adjust, the crew member started quickly thrusting into the news reporter like it was near second nature. In less than a minute, he had his cock hilted inside the woman before pulling his lips away from her. “Don’t forget to read your lines, Lisa.~”

 

It had been months, maybe even years, since the woman had experienced something as humiliating and downright degraded as being fucked into a moaning mess on camera., and it was clearly showing to the viewers as she laid against the table with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and moaning into the studio as she was violated by a cock she didn’t want. It took nearly a full minute for her to register what he had said to her as her moans filled the room and her body rocked against the table while her arousal leaked to the floor. “H-Huh?! Oh, fu- Right!” As she propped herself up on her elbows to read her lines, she could feel her pussy clenching the man inside of her like she desperately wanted his seed to flood her, even though she had told him no. “... Don’t forget, viewers! I’ll be interviewing the Mistral Champion, and Pumpkin Pete’s cover girl, Pyrrha Nikos, in the next few days about the upcoming festival! Being a Beacon student who is entering the fights, I know you’d all like her opinion on the battles ahead!~” Nearly every word was breathed out of her in a shaky attempt to keep back from moaning and begging. “Oh, thank god!” She screamed out, throwing her head back against the table as her crewmate continued fucking her. “And here’s the weather!”

 

Luckily for her, on screen, the weather appeared on screen for the next few minutes so no one had to see her being fucked. The weather was always handled by someone else on the team, but even so, everyone was still able to hear her moans and the grunts of the man inside her as the other team member read off the news report. “...And back we go to Lisa for the last five minutes of the news…”

 

Five minutes left and the woman would be done with this pleasurable, amazingly degraded and disrespectful torture, not that she’d ever tell anyone she was enjoying it. Though, everyone n the crew was already jerking off to the sight of their D-cupped anchorwoman being fucked in front of their faces. No one on the crew was supposed to tell Miss Lavender, but she’d have a messy surprise for her at the end of these next five minutes. The last five minutes or so of the news cast was always unscripted and just Lisa telling her opinion on the events she had spoken of already, though today’s closing discussion was quickly turning out to be nothing but the golden-eyed woman moaning up a mess as everyone watched her wrap her legs around the man pounding her needy cunt.

 

No one said a thing as another employee made his way to her mouth and pushed his cock directly passed her lips, grabbing the back of her head so she couldn’t pull away and was forced to suck on his throbbing erection. He was unable to stop the moan that left his lips as she had completely lost herself to her secret fetish and started bobbing her head along his cock, holding her hand under his sac and fondling those full, swollen balls. Within the next three minutes, everyone on the crew had fished their cocks out of their pants and gathered around everyone’s favorite news woman.

 

As she opened her eyes at the feeling of extra body heat, she felt the cock pull out of her mouth and her eyes quickly darted to the camera. “Oh god!~” She didn’t mean for it to, but her words came out as a moan due to the guy inside her cunt groaning and filling her womb full of his seed. “What’s going--” Before she could finish her sentence, every man around her groaned and bucked their hips in her direction, spraying her in a shower of cum. The majority of the seed coated her face and breasts, causing the woman to moan just from the taste that landed on her lips and tongue. When the crowd of men that swarmed her finally pulled away and got out of sight of the cameras, Lisa Lavender was just left here on her desk, coated and filled with cum. Some of it forcing one of her golden eyes shot while a lot got in her hair and on her chin, dripping to her breasts and stomach. Not to mention that a lot of it just drained off and out of her body and onto the floor.

 

The woman licked her lips clear and swallowed down all the cum she could manage while rubbing the rest onto her skin, lost in her own lust-filled world. Though, part of her remembered she still had to say her ending line just like with every time she did the news. “I’m Lisa Lavender, and it appears that all for the news today! Until next time, folks!~” The ending shot of the news was of her licking cum off her fingers and sucking her fingers dry.


	2. Pyrrha's Interview

Pyrrha smiled as she sat down in front of the news anchor, Lisa Lavender, worried about herself as she noticed the crew eyes her skirt and legs like they were some kind of prize. “Um… Miss, Lavender… I know I was invited to the studio and all but… I can’t help but feel like everyone is staring at me like I don’t belong.”

The silver-haired woman’s eyes went wide as she heard what the Beacon student said, honestly surprised to hear such a thing from a young beauty like her. “What? No, you must be mistaken, dear! Though… my crew has gotten a bit sex crazed since we’ve also started taking over producing Vale’s porn since the network went down. I wouldn’t say they are staring at you like you don’t belong, but more like you are some kind of… hunt for them.” Lisa smiled to herself as she crossed her legs and looked over to the blushing redhead. “But don’t worry. Everyone here in the studio knows you could probably kill us all if you ever chose to. Even if Hunters and Huntresses, and those in training, are forbidden to harm a civilian under almost any circumstance.”

The redheaded champion nodded and closed her eyes, doing her best to compose herself as the sounds of the crew started going silent. It must be close to showtime now. Opening her eyes, she was met with Lisa’s soft and endearing smile and couldn’t help but smile back at her, happy to have another woman like her on the set instead of one of the sex-crazed crew members. “Thank you, Miss Lavender.”  
  
“Oh, please. Call me Lisa. I’m not too big on formalities any-”  
  
“Quiet on set! We’re rolling in three! Two!” Of course, the one was always silent when you go to record or go live like the news was lately.  
  
“My name is Lisa Lavender of the Vale News And Porn Network, and with me today is Pyrrha Nikos, one of the most highly praised huntresses in training there is, maybe the fan favorite for the upcoming tournament, and covergirl for Pumpkin Pete’s cereal. Welcome to the show, Pyrrha. How are you doing today?” Right out the gate, Lisa had already dropped all pretense and gone straight into business mode, a smile on her face and voice perfect for the cameras.

It had caught poor Pyrrha completely off guard, making her go a bit silent as the cameras panned to her. The redhead only snapped out of things when she noticed Lisa move her hand and try to catch her attention. “Oh! I’m doing fine, Lisa. I’d say I’m a bit nervous for the tournament, if anything.”  
  
“Really? Someone as strong as you, nervous? I don’t see what there would be to be nervous about! At least not unless your team has a high chance of letting you down.” Lisa knew she was hitting low for the girl, hoping to rile her up and give an excuse to force her crew on the redhead.

“No! Of course not!” But the angry tone in her voice, it was clear that the Mistral champion was at least a bit offended by the comment. “I have the utmost faith in my team! All of us are strong and still growing stronger.”  
  
“Well, it’s a very good thing to have faith in your team, Pyrrha. They will likely be with you the rest of your life, it only makes sense. Now, two more questions before we change segments if that’s alright with you. Feel free not to answer either of them if you’d prefer. First, is there anyone, in particular, you’d like to not face in the tournament and why? Second, you’re most likely the most targeted Beacon student going into this festival. Are you worried at all that you won’t be able to protect your team because of this?” The silver haired woman smiled as she asked the questions, hoping to rile up the student even more for what she and the studio had planned for her.  
  
“Someone I wouldn’t want to face…” The redhead paused as she thought out the answer to give, settling on someone she knew from class. “I’d have to say Weiss Schnee. She’s a fantastic fighter with great instincts, and I don’t think she’s afraid of getting hurt in order to fight with her team and keep them safe either. As for if I’ll be able to protect my teammates? I won’t need to. All of them are strong on their own. We’ve been training for this tournament since we stepped foot in Beacon. Whether we’re the strongest team or not doesn’t matter, but we certainly won’t be the weakest one there.” Pyrrha leaned back in her chair, a confident look on her face as she locked eyes with Lisa to show she had finished her answer.  
  
“Wow. Simply amazing. Pyrrha Nikos, everyone!~” A generic reporter answer from the older woman, a smile on her face as she snapped her fingers and the lights dimmed a bit around the two of them. “Now, moving on to the porn segment of this broadcast!” As she spoke, she stood from her chair and began to strip in front of the student, getting everything off other than her specially designed and logoed bra and panties before helping anything come from the redhead.  
  
“Wait! I wasn’t told I was going to be on the porn segment! What’s going on?” The champion tried standing from her seat to get the attention of the news reporter, but was quickly quieted by said woman capturing her lips in a quick kiss.  
  
“Quiet, child. You are past the age of consent here in Vale, so there isn’t any legal trouble we can get into. When you signed the waiver agreeing to let us air our interview with you, it also stated that by signing, you would agree to star in this segment as our special guest.” As the older woman spoke, she could see the shock written all over the Mistral girl’s face from both the kiss and the words that left her. But that didn’t stop her from running her hands along the sides of the girl’s outfit, quickly stripping her of it and making the armor fall to the floor. As it all clanged and hit the floor, a gasp left Lisa’s lips as she realized that Pyrrha didn’t wear any underwear under her armor, at least for this day. “Maybe you did read that waiver… Coming in with no underwear at all? Such a naughty little thing you are.~”

The redheaded student was absolutely taken back by what this older woman was doing to her. The fact that Lisa had a lovely body and a soft pair of lips didn’t help her head stop spinning, failing to process that the crew members were all approaching the two women with smiles on their faces. Unfortunately, when she did notice, it was already too late for her to scramble away. Three member of the crew all grabbed the champion student and held her down into the chair she just resided in, one hand on her and the other on their cocks as they silently decided who would get to use and abuse which hole. “Wait! What are you doing?! Why are you doing this?!” The poor girl tried to struggle against their grip, grunting and debating on using her semblance to get out of this situation.  
  
Lisa, on the other hand, had already accepted her position and started stroking off two of the crew members as the others stroked themselves to her figure. “Don’t forget, Pyrrha Nikos! Any Hunter or Huntress, graduated or in training, will be prosecuted if they injure a civilian. So I suggest you let them do their job for the week. Which, the theme is gangbanging, by the way.” The silver haired woman paused, gasping as she felt a thick cock fill her once again in one quick push. “And we always end with either a creampie or bukkake. So… Just be ready for that.~”

Pyrrha’s eyes went wide as she listened to what the other woman was saying. The news anchor was right about the law against those even in training, even students were far stronger than your average adult civilian and she could easily harm one of the men that were pulling her back out of the chair. Though, that thought simply erased itself with surprise as she felt one of the crew’s lips meet her own, feeling his tongue push past her lips into her mouth to play with her own. There was no way she could fight back against them, and she didn’t want to just let them have their way with her. After what felt like an eternity, the man’s lips parted from her own, only to have the feeling of uselessness be replaced with being forced into someone’s lap. “Wha-”

“Shush, girly.” The crewman said, lubing himself plentily to avoid injuring her before the tournament. Grabbing hold of her hips, he guided her backwards and nearly yanked her body to his own, forcing the first few inches of his cock into her ass. A smile came to the nameless man’s face as he listened to her scream in pain and clench around his cock out of reflex. Having had to fuck Lisa on a daily basis, the men had all gotten used to the pain of having a fresh hole clench down around their cocks in reflex, all of them finding pleasure in it.

It didn’t help Pyrrha’s body adjust to the feeling of being filled as the second of the three stood in front of her with a wicked smile on his lips. “Oh no! Please! Please don’t!” Putting her hands to the man’s chest, she was desperate to stop him from using her cunt like he pleased. The poor redhead had been saving herself for Jaune, a congratulations gift for doing so well in the tournament no matter where they ended up in the runnings.

But, as expected from the Vale Porn Network team, no one cared for her pleas. The man leaned in and captured her lips to silence her as he held her hips, forcing the tip of his thick cock inside of her, even going as far as to moan into her mouth as he felt her twat snuggly stretch around his member. No one seemed to notice the scream that left the girl’s lips as both of the men forced themselves fully inside of her, due to being muffled by the man’s kiss. Much to her dismay, no one seemed to notice the slight amount of blood that left her as well when he pulled out of her only to force himself back in.

This was only the beginning though for her, having a third members of the crew to pleasure while on live television. She didn’t even get the chance to register that he was there when the man locked with her lips pulled away from her. All that left her lips for a moment were frustrated noises of pain and exhaustion, at least until her mouth was quickly wrapped around another hard cock. The noises continued, but the man didn’t hesitate to start thrusting into her mouth, going slow at first in hopes she’d shut up. However, the redhead didn’t quiet herself, he took matters into his own hands. Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her down his cock with enough force that she offered very little resistance to him. It was only when he hit the back of her throat that she started gagging on his member, throat sputtering and collapsing around his cock with still another inch or two until she was at the base.

She quickly realized that nothing was going to stop the crew members from using her every hole like it was their property either. She was so hopeful to save herself for Jaune, for that blonde dork, and now it was all ruined on a live, public news broadcast. The young girl’s emerald eyes exploded open as she realized that she had told Jaune to watch her interview, wanting to impress him in some small way. Pyrrha quickly started tearing up as she started telling herself that her lovable blonde must be starting to hate her for signing a contract that involved letting people do this to her as long as she was on the air. She started to struggle more, trying to get out of the men’s grip and profess herself to Jaune, eyes glued to the camera and filled with desperation and apology that she hoped he could see.

However, her struggling was quickly forced to a stop as all three men buried themselves inside of her holes until they all hit the base, groaning in pleasure from finally being balls deep inside this tight girl. Granted, the same noise was leaving the men that were dominating over Lisa, but the camera’s focus was on Pyrrha and her little gangbang. The one in her mouth came a mere moment later, coating the young redhead’s tongue with his seed and possibly forever tainting her taste with it due to how thick it was. Though, he didn’t dare pull himself out of her warm mouth, enjoying how she swallowed around his cock in an attempt to get his cum down without spitting it up and somehow making things worse on herself.

The man in her ass was next in this little ‘pie-fest’, taking another moment or two to roll his hips against her firm asscheeks before finally letting loose inside of her. With a loud grunt, and a harsh yank on those perfect red locks, the man came inside of her and started to fill her backdoor with his seed. As he held her there against his chest, he managed to release enough spunk inside of her to send cum directly into her stomach and bloat it just a small bit. Once he was done, the man gave her hair another hard yank before biting her neck and laying back to enjoy the feeling of her hole spasming around his shaft as if it was trying to get out more cum.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, the man that was buried in her cunt had the same idea as the other two. Thrusting as fast as he could for another few moments after burying himself balls deep inside of her, he finally moaned out for her, cumming inside of her with reckless abandon. With one hand on her breast, pinching her nipple as he came, the man sent his load directly into her womb. However, only the redheaded girl knew that the sheer amount of cum inside of her was likely to get her pregnant if she didn’t act fast to repel that possibility.

So that’s what she tried to do, struggling once again with all of her might to get out of the group of men. She let out muffled noises of resistance until the sound of a skin colliding echoed through the room and everyone went quiet. Opening her eyes, the redhead looked to see Lisa standing over the man who came inside of Pyrrha’s cunt and shock took her over for a moment.

“The fuck are you doing?! Cumming inside of our guest?! I know we here at the network always end in a creampie or a bukkake, but the plans were to give her a facial! What if she’s not on birth control?!” The silver haired woman pulled Pyrrha away from the men and sighed as she watched the tears stream down her cheeks. “I’ll make sure you get a morning after pill before you leave. If it fails to work, we at the studio will help you however we can.” Turning away from the crying girl, she texted her boss to bring a few sugar pills, making sure to call them morning after pills and smiled back at the emerald eyed girl. “There! My boss is off to get  some now.~”  
  
The redhead couldn’t speak as she continued to cry, completely ashamed of herself for letting this happen to her when everyone she loved was bound to be watching. But at least the news reporter was attempting to help her. All she could think to do was hold the older woman close and listen to her end the show, smiling softly as she felt a gentle hand running through her hair. Once the cameras were off, Pyrrha looked up to Lisa and sighed softly to herself. “Th-Thank you…. For… For the pills… When you said that the show ended in creampies… I was worried I’d end up getting pregnant…”

“We wouldn’t dare let that happen to you, Pyrrha. Just… Don’t hurt him. I’d hate to see a lovely girl like yourself end up in jail and ruin her future over a misunderstanding.” The reporter looked around the room, watching the crew members scramble and set up for the next shoot. She sat in silence for almost two full minutes before Lisa’s boss rushed into the room with a box of pills for her to take. “Oh! He’s here… I should take these and make some phone calls to let everyone know that I’m okay…” The redhead took the pills as instructed by Lisa’s boss before grabbing her outfit and starting to get dressed again as she left the studio room.  
  
On the other hand, Lisa looked over to her boss and smiled. “So, those were just sugar pills, right? She’s most likely gonna get pregnant?” As she asked, she couldn’t stop herself from biting her lower lip and slowly play with her own creampied cunt.

“Yes. Everything’s going just as you planned. You just shouldn’t have said that thing about helping her while we were on the air. Now we’ll have to live up to it.”

“Well, as a news network, it’s not like we have too much to spare, right? Maybe a thousand lien or so a month after all the bills and paychecks have been sent out? Meaning that she won’t be getting any help from anyone here.~”


End file.
